


Modern Four: A Vampire's Revenge

by superkoola



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Bolt (2008), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Modern Four AU: An ancient Vampire has been accidentally released into the modern world during Christmas break. Having adjusted quickly, he managed to turn most of Big Hero 6, a prodigy's aunt, most of the Incredibles, a child actress's mother, as well as a famous man's large family into his undead bodyguards and companions. With the help of a vampire hunter, can Hiro, Wilbur, and Penny free their turned friend, Violet, as well as the rest of their friends and families from the vampire's vengeful wrath?





	1. Prolouge: Attack and Rebellion

_450 years ago…_

_A mob of villagers were approaching a dark mansion during a thunderstorm in historic Canada. They are carrying torches, pitch forks, and large quantities of wooden stakes and covered up explosives at their disposal. All of them carry angry and frustrated looks upon their faces._

_These are people from the nearby village of Revenant Gorgon. The town was named after their ruler, Gorgon the Third. He, along with his wife and the rest of his family are noble aristocrats who rule over the town in an Aristocracy form. The family is very hostile and abusive to the villagers due to their noble status. And in addition to that, the family carries an ancient secret that no one outside of the village knows about…_

_This is a family of vampires!_

_There are many theories as to how these vampires have come to be, but one of the more popular and accepted theories is this; the head of the family, Gorgon MacAfee was on the brink of dying when he was a twenty-three year old tall, fair built and handsome human due to an unknown illness. To save his life, his tall, sweet and motherly wife Jezebeth MacAfee, made a deal with the Devil of All Earth to make him live forever. He did the deed, but as a consequence, had to drain the blood of humans and other living creatures to maintain his youth._

_Thus, the first vampire was created._

_Gorgon then bit his wife, and soon started a family with her. When Gorgon was alive, he was…never the noble, ideal person you would want to approach. But after he was turned, he became something akin to a dictator._

_For years, the town has feared the wrath of the noble vampire family, especially when the family terrorized the people and their livestock, drinking their blood every few days to keep themselves young forever._

_However, as time passed, the people became tiresome of the family, and after the latest attack in their village (which involved more village casualties that normal), they have decided "Enough is enough", and staged a rebel against the family._

* * *

_Now, the angry mob arrived at the mansion to carry out their mission. Using a large tree they chopped down from the woods nearby, they bashed against the gates, cheering on with each bash._

_Inside the mansion, the entire family was in a state of panic. They had never seen the villagers this angry before. The head of the family, Gorgon pressed his hands against his forehead as he paced around in a panic._

" _Why? Why are they attacking us, Jezebeth? We've provided them with sanctuary from the outside world in exchange for their blood! Doesn't that seem like a fair deal?" he asked his wife. Jezebeth shrugged and shook her head._

" _I'm not sure, either! But we need to hide ourselves and our children from this angry mob! Standing around here is not gonna help!" she instructed, obviously. Gorgon nodded. "I know that! But I was just wondering as to why they would attack us!" he retorted._

_**Crash!** _

_The two vampires turned their heads to the front door. It sounded like they've busted the gate down. Gorgon snapped his fingers in the air, and in a few seconds, armed men marched out. Gorgon pointed to the door._

" _Hurry, hold these peasants off while my family and I head to our coffins!" he instructed before he and Jezebeth ran off. "Yessir!" the guards said before they marched to the front door._

* * *

_Back outside, most of the mob were charging towards the front door with wooden stakes, while a select few others were running on to the edge of the cliff with the explosives and immense hill of gunpowder. Trending quickly but carefully, the skilled ones were able to climb alongside the cliff's edge to place as many of their bombs as they could. One of them, a well-built man in his late 40s was overseeing the placement of the bombs. The man was named Abraham Van Helsing, and he was the one who oversaw the rebellion. The poor man lost his wife in the latest attack, and that, alongside with the encouragement and support of the entire town, ignited the flames for this rebellion. He then looked down at the river below, which was overflowing thanks to the pouring rain._

_A small boy, about eleven years old walked alongside him with another set of bombs. He looked at the man. "Dad? Are these enough?" he shouted through the storm as he placed the bomb onto the cliffside with the others. Van Helsing turned to looked at his son, then at the carriage in the back. The carriage is almost empty, but there are still a few bombs left. He shook his head._

" _Almost son. We need to use EVERY bomb available to us in order to topple this mountain. Come on, I'll help you get the last few bombs in place!" he said, gently pushing his son as he tagged along to get the last bombs. His son nodded before they left to the carriage._

_As they trended on, his son asked a quick question. "Wait, I have a quick question. I'm not against this rebellion, but…why do we have to blow up the cliff side with the mansion on top? Shouldn't staking them in the heart be enough?" he asked._

_Van Helsing looked down at him and gave a quick sigh. "Son, we have to get rid of every evidence of these dreaded creatures if we are to start a new life. Besides, if a simple stake to the heart won't kill them, then either the explosion, the erosion down to the river, or the river itself will certainly do the job. Plus, we need a distraction to keep the vampires occupied!" He explained. His son then nodded. "Oh, okay. I think I'm good now." He replied. Van Helsing nodded. "Good. Now here we are. Take as many as you can. I'll help with the rest." He instructed. His son nodded back as they carried as many bombs as possible._

* * *

_Back at the clifftop, the mob has killed all the guards with the pitch-forks and wooden stakes. A few villagers died, but it wasn't enough to halt the mob from storming inside. The mob then charged inside the house, breaking the door open._

_Further inside, the vampire family have arrived a large set of wooden double doors leading into the basement. Their eldest son, Aamon looked down the hall, and saw several torches coming their way._

" _Oh no. Father, they got inside!" Aamon shouted. Gorgon's daughter, little Adrienne, gasped in horror upon realizing something. "My teddy bear!" she shouted, before she blurred out of the family's grasp with her super-speed. Jezebeth shouted, "NO! Get back here, Adrienne!" she said as she super-sped out after her. Gorgon and Aamon looked on in shock. The latter sighed with frustration._

" _That brat's gonna get us all killed! All because of a stupid stuffed bear!" he shouted in frustration. Then, several mobsters approached them, and let out war cries as they charged after them. Gorgon and Aamon growled as they charged back. Since there are 4 mobsters, the pair were easily able to kill them by breaking their necks in swift fashion. Once they let their bodies fall to the floor, Gorgon and Aamon looked at one another, before the former pointed to the direction of where the two female vampires went._

" _Go and help your mother and sister! I'll take care of the preparations!" he said. Aamon nodded as he then super-sped out towards his family. Gorgon sighed in relief, before he ran into the basement down the stairs. Unlike his son…or the rest of the family, Gorgon was not willing to allow harm to come to himself, more so than the rest of his family. In a way, he could be described as a coward; one who flees the moment things don't go his way._

* * *

_Upstairs, little Adrienne made it to her room to find her stuffed teddy bear. Normally, one would think going to your stuffed animal during a time of crisis is absolutely insane. And to be fair…it was. But this girl was turned when she was seven. And it wasn't even that long ago, so she still had the mentality of a little human child._

_She ran into her room, which is still filled with many valuable and large toys for her to keep herself occupied back before. Adrienne looked around desperately to find her favorite stuffed bear._

_At last, she finally found her stuffed teddy bear, which was black in coloring, and lying on her fancy Queen sized bed. Adrienne smiled and ran over to the bed, climbing on top of it, and crawling towards the bear. And with a smile on her face, she hugged the stuffed bear closer to her, happy that she's reunited with her best and only friend._

_Suddenly, the door busted open, and in stepped more of the mobsters. Adrienne gasped and screamed in fear as two of them approached her and pinned her arms down to the bed. Even though Adrienne is a vampire, well-known for their immense strength packed in their bodies, a child vampire is much weaker than an adult vampire, so she couldn't break free from their grasps, no matter how much she struggled._

_In the hallways, Jezebeth was finishing up tearing out the throat of a female rebel with her teeth when she heard her daughter's screams. She gasped as she dropped the body and spat out the throat. "Adrienne! I'm coming, baby!" she shouted as she super-sped towards her room._

_She only arrived just in time to see one of the mobsters lifting a wooden stake up and slamming down, followed by the sound of flesh being punctured, and a loud scream of agony. Jezebeth screeched in horror as she pushed through the crowd, just in time to see her little daughter burst into flames, before blowing up in a cloud of ash._

_Little Adrienne MacAfee was no more…_

_Jezebeth looked at the burning spot where her beautiful daughter once was, and just stumbled onto her knees. The nearby mobsters took the advantage and grabbed her arms, pinning her to the floor to kill her now while she's in an emotional distress. Just as quickly as they did with the now dead Adrienne, the stake wielder quickly raised his stake and slams it into her chest._

_**Crrrk! Splatter!** _

_Blood splattered outwards, and bones can be heard cracking as Jezebeth MacAfee screeched in agony, before her body begins to glow in bright light. Then, she bursts into flames as she continued to scream._

_Aamon ran towards the door, pushing some of the mobsters out of the way, just in time to see his mother blowing up into flames. Aamon looked on in horror, before Jezebeth's body blew up in a cloud of ash._

" _Mother!" he screamed in agony. The rest of the mobsters looked at him, and prepares to attack. However, Aamon wasn't distracted by the ash that was once his family. He turned to the mobsters and begins to fight back, punching one's head off and slamming another into the ground._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Gorgon was at the bottom of the basement, having just fallen down on all fours, panting from grief. From his senses, he could tell that his daughter and wife are killed by the humans. He covered his face with his hands, and silently whimpers to himself. He, internally, regrets leaving them to fend for themselves. He was too scared, and he paid the price for his cowardice. He could still feel his son's life force, but he feared that even with his powers, it wouldn't be enough against the large numbers and cunningness of the mere mortals._

" _I'm…I'm so sorry, my family…" he said to himself as a tear slid down from his eyes. He then wiped it off, before he approached the coffin to hide himself._

_In the end though, all of the vampires' efforts to defend themselves and their family, as well as hiding from them, will all be meaningless…_

* * *

_Back outside the mansion, Van Helsing and his son, along with the others were running back to safety, and another person, a woman, prepares to press a lever down. "Get ready! Right now!" Van Helsing instructed._

_The woman nodded as she pressed the lever, causing spikes to sizzle out. Even though it was raining, the top of the cliff side help protect the spark from being doused out. The sparks followed the trail, leading up to the bombs and hill of gunpowder. Eventually,_

_**Boom!** _

_The bombs exploded along the cliff side. Everyone outside flinched at the volume of the blast, before covering themselves from the debris. The shockwave from the blast weakened the cliff, and before long, the dirt and rocks began to slide down. The mansion and the land below slid down with it._

_Back inside the mansion's basement, Gorgon noticed the walls caving around him after the loud explosion. Panic struck over him, and he closed the lid to his coffin just as the roof surrounding him began to collapse, covering the coffin, while the floor begin to slide leftwards._

_Above the basement, the surviving mobsters began to run back outside as fast as they could to avoid falling to their deaths. Some of them were able to make it outside, but some were unfortunately stuck inside the large mansion, and thus were doomed to their deaths._

_Aamon was wrestling against a large, bulky mobster, who was preventing him from escaping. The vampire son's shoulder has a stake embedded into it, leaving him stunned and powerless. Aamon growled like a vicious animal as he tried to free himself from the man's grasp._

" _No way in hell, you filthy animal. You and your family will all die!" he shouted as the room began to tilt backwards. Aamon gasped slightly at feeling the house tumble backwards. Using his last remaining strength, he smashed the back of his head against the big man's face, breaking the man's nose. But by this point, it was too late…_

* * *

_Back outside, the fleeing mob made it to safety, just as the mansion and the cliff side tumbled down below. The mob turned to see the mansion being destroyed in the dust and debris, before the mess slammed into the river. The overflown river turned brown from the mud, with hints of blood from the people left behind. The once large, beautiful and prideful mansion crumbled into a pile of wood and steel as it flowed along the river. Soon, what was left of the mansion disappears into the muddy waters._

_The crowd cheered in triumph; their undead overlords have been vanquished for good. Now they can live on in peace._

_Van Helsing looked down at his son, and lifted him up before placing him on his shoulders. His son looked down at his father in happiness. "We did it, dad!" he replied. Van Helsing chuckled and patted him in the legs. "Yes we did, son. Yes we did." He said as he then looked back down onto the river._

_Later, as the mob walked back to their village, Van Helsing was talking with his son ahead of the crowd. He grabbed his hands and held it closely. "Son, I need you to listen to me." he instructed. His son looked back at him and raised a brow. "What is it, father?" he asked._

_Van Helsing placed a hand on his shoulder. "I need you to carry out on our family's legacy." He began. His son listened on as he leaned in closer. "The human race could still be in danger from the supernatural. The church has blessed up with gifted abilities and powers to combat the evil of this world." He explained. He then pulled out from his jacket pockets, a crucifix with a red dot in the center._

" _This is a gift given to my grandfather when he was around my age. It's a family treasure that God gave to the Church, before passing it down to my family; from my grandfather, to my father, then to myself." He explained._

_His son looked at the cross with amazement, before he placed it back into his pocket. "W-When will I get it, dad?" he asked. Van Helsing chuckled as he placed an arm around his son's shoulders. "Once my time comes, and yours arrives…" he said, before he and his son remained silent throughout the trip back home._

_A few days later, the storm has passed, and the sun shined along the forests of the land once more._

_Near the riverbed, there is a large pile of mud, surrounded by rocks and dirt. Inside the dirt pile, lies what is left of the MacAfee mansion. All that was left was the destroyed roof, a few pillars…and an intact coffin._

_The coffin is mostly intact, but Gorgon MacAfee himself was trapped. Water seeped inside the coffin, and it ended up trapping him inside._

_For the next few hundred years, the coffin remained buried inside the dirt pile, time and erosion forcing the coffin to go further down underground, and Gorgon remained inside of his new tomb, never to see the outside world again…_

_Until now…_

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, superkoola here!**

**Well…I don't really have much else to say, aside from this being my second Modern Four fanfiction I'm doing.** **For those who don't know, the Modern Four is a crossover between Bolt, Big Hero 6, The Incredibles, and Meet the Robinsons. The main characters are, in retrospective order of the films mentioned earlier; Penny Forrester, Hiro Hamada, Violet Parr and Wilbur Robinsons.**

**Here are my brief thoughts on the films in retrospect;**

**Bolt: Can't remember much of this film, since it has been almost a decade ago since I last saw it. But from what I can remember, it was pretty good.**

**Big Hero 6: If you've been following my account for a while, you'll know that this is one of my favorite franchises.**

**The Incredibles: Favorite childhood superhero film. Enjoyed the sequel as well.**

**Meet the Robinson: A little fast-paced, but still a heartwarming film that will never forget.**

**Also, for those who followed me for a while; yes, another vampire fic. Like I said, I like vampires, they're interesting. Besides, I thought this is a nice idea for me to share with the rest of the fandom…especially since I'm a newbie to the Modern Four fandom.**

**So that's it; I hope you enjoy this, and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 1: Video Chats

Winter break has arrived in California. Everybody was excited for the upcoming Christmas holiday…or Hanukah for the Jews, or Kwanzaa for the African Americans…or Ramadan for the Muslims…well, you all get the idea.

Anyways, it is especially a special time for students, since that means they won't even have to think about classes for two or more weeks. And no other students are more excited for the break than a group of four children.

* * *

In San Fransokyo, a familiar fourteen-year-old prodigy was video chatting with the rest of his friends on Skype. To briefly summarize, this boy is named Hiro Hamada; a fourteen-year-old prodigy who attends prestigious San Fransokyo Institute of Technology with his older brother, Tadashi Hamada and their four college friends. He is also – secretly – a member and de-facto leader of San Fransokyo's superhero team, Big Hero 6.

The three other kids he was talking to are named and briefly summarized;

First, there's Wilbur Robinson: A thirteen-year-old son of famous inventor Cornelius Robinson, who is known for often using his father's time machine to do God knows what.

Next, there's Penny Forrester: A thirteen-year-old girl who is known for formally acting on a popular TV show Bolt, with her pet dog of which the show is named after. She quit however after her former agent wanted to exploit an incident she was hospitalized in for profit.

And lastly, there's Violet Parr: A fourteen-year-old girl who is secretly a member of a team of well-known superheroes called the Incredibles. She has the power to turn invisible and create force-fields for defensive and offensive purposes.

Hiro and his friends are currently discussing what is going to happen now that Winter Break is here.

"So, Penny. What are you planning on doing for the break?" asked Hiro. Penny smiled. "My parents and I are actually heading to San Fransokyo for the holiday. Mom wants to see the annual "Illuminate SF" events. She says the paintings they show are beautiful." She explained.

Violet looked at her screen and smiled at hearing about this. "Hey, so am I. My family is on its way there to take a break from classes. If you ask me, that's a relief. You know how my teachers are at my school; always telling us things like, "Do this homework of a 500-page essay on Christopher Columbus" or "Do this lab experiment for your Chemistry grade" *sigh*" she complained.

Hiro and the others chuckled. "You should see my Thermodynamics teacher, Professor Grandville. I swear she sometimes wants to break my spirits like a horse handler breaking a horse. If you so much as slack off or doze off for a total of 5 minutes when you're in her class…*phew* Vi, you have it lucky." Hiro explained. The others just laughed.

Wilbur then smoothed out his Mohawk hair with a smirk. "Well, unlike you unlucky bunch, I don't have to go to college. I've graduated when I was 5! Haha." He boasted. Hiro sighed with jealousy. "That's because you have a genius of a father who – somehow – invented the time machine after 952 failed attempts! Of course, his only son will get his brains. Along with his ego." Hiro grumbled with a smirk. Wilbur gasped mockingly. "I do NOT have an ego problem!" He said with a pout, crossing his arms.

Hiro and the girls simply replied with, "Yes you do." Wilbur huffed, though they could see a smile threatening to break through his façade. "I swear; with his big brain and ego, you think he's compensating for something." Violet then said.

Hiro looked at her in confusion, and Wilbur gasped in shock while Penny stifled a laugh. "Huh? What is Wilbur compensating for?" he asked. Violet, Wilbur and Penny looked at him like he didn't know the answer to "1 + 1".

"Are you serious, Hiro?" asked Violet. Hiro shrugged. "What? I really don't get it." He insisted. Violet and Wilbur just sighed. "Um…I think you really should learn more about how kids our age talk with one another." Penny explained with a smile. Hiro shrugged.

"It's not my fault. Most of my friends are college students in their early 20s, and the one other student in the SFIT who's close to my age – sixteen to be exact – doesn't really like me that much." He said, referring to his SFIT rival, Karmi. Wilbur and Penny chuckled deviously. "Uh-huh. Sure she doesn't." Wilbur teased.

Hiro pouted and gave them the middle finger. The others just laughed. "We love you too, Hiro." Wilbur teased. Hiro growled, but then an idea popped into his head. "Oh, I didn't know you were into guys, Wilbur." He said with a smirk. The two girls just burst into laughter. Wilbur spluttered, at a loss for words.

"Not like that, dude! I'm not into same-sex couples." Wilbur said with an indignant look. Hiro gasped mockingly. "Homophobe! Wilbur Robinson is a homophobe!" he said with a gasp. Now the girls laughed even harder, with Violet laughing the loudest and hardest. Hiro and Wilbur flinched at the loudness of her laugh and looked at her with shock. Penny just had to hold in another laugh.

"Jeez, did Pennywise the Clown possess you for a second, Violet?" asked Wilbur. Violet shook her head as she wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry…it's just that…it has been a while since I laughed this hard." She explained. Hiro and the other two looked at one another. "Really? I didn't think my joke would garner a laugh like that! I didn't think I would make you laugh at all." He said.

Violet shook her head. "I didn't think so either. *sigh* Thanks for the laugh…I needed that since…" She said before she frowned a bit. Hiro chuckled and ran his fingers against his wild hair. "You're welcome, I guess." He said, cheeks blushing before he noticed her frown. He then raised a brow.

"Hey Vi, you alright?" asked Wilbur. Violet nodded with a shrug. "Yeah, it's just…" she said, having trouble bringing up why she was upset. Penny, however, figured it out. "You're still a bit upset with Tony, aren't you?" she asked. Violet sighed with a nod. "Yeah." She replied. Wilbur and Hiro looked at one another before he gave a smirk.

"Well, things don't always work out, Vi. There are 3.5 billion other guys on this planet and a few on the Moon as well. You can find another one…like a certain boy you know of." He said with an eyebrow twitched upwards in a manly manner. Penny and Hiro looked at him with blank looks. "Wilbur, seriously?" asked Hiro. Wilbur deflated.

"I really hate you, Hiro." He grumbled. Hiro just smirked victoriously. Then, he heard someone from Wilbur's camera off-screen.

"Wilbur, time for dinner!" the voice said. Wilbur looked to his side and replied. "Coming, mom!"

He then looked at his friends. "I've gotta have some dinner. Got to go guys. See you all at San Fransokyo on Tuesday!" Wilbur said before he closed his webcam, leaving Hiro alone with Penny and Violet. Just then, a barking sound can be heard from Penny's cam. "Bolt, what's wrong?" she asked. Her response was a series of whimpers and paw scratching. Penny then giggled.

"I've gotta take Bolt out for a walk. See you guys on Tuesday, as Wilbur said." Penny quickly said before she shut off her webcam. Now, Hiro and Violet were alone. Hiro and Violet chuckled awkwardly.

"Umm…so, uh…how's everything going with you? Are you feeling better?" he asked, politely. Violet sighed with another nod, though she kept a smile. "Yeah. Tony and I mostly over it…though, to be fair, things were always awkward whenever we go somewhere." She replied. Hiro nodded in understanding. Things were mostly silent for the most part, when Hiro then brought up,

"You know, I just realized something;" he began. Violet looked at him with intrigue. "What is it?" she asked. Hiro smiled. "Once you guys come here, this will be the first time we meet in person." He said. Violet raised a brow in confusion before she raised them both in realization. "Oh yes, you're right. Haha, I just picked up on that." She replied with a chuckle.

Hiro nodded with a smile before they grew silent again…awkwardly. Then, Violet then said, "Well, I gotta get going. Just going to get some fresh air." She said as she grabbed her laptop. Hiro smiled with a nod. "Yeah. See you later, Vi. Glad things are getting better for you." He assured. Violet just chuckled. "Thanks, Hiro. You're the best." She said, looking with a smile before she closed her webcam. Hiro smiled, just before he closed his laptop and placed it on the nearby desk.

Hiro chuckled, remembering his time roasting Wilbur as he stood up. He then sat down on his bed, trying to get himself to relax. He wanted to do nothing just for the rest on the afternoon, just have the whole day to himself.

"Hey, little bro!" said a voice from the stairs, making Hiro groan.

There's always someone to ruin his plans. And in this case, it is his older brother, Tadashi Hamada.

Speaking of which, Tadashi was approaching the room with his usual baseball cap and a conventional and smart, yet informal type of clothing. He approached Hiro and patted him in the stomach. "Hey, Hiro. What are you doing up here by yourself?" he asked playfully, still patting his stomach.

Hiro groaned and he swatted away his older brother's hand. "I'm trying to have a relaxing day to myself before my friends arrive." He explained. Tadashi raised a brow in confusion. "Who? Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred?" he asked. Hiro shook his head. "No. My friends from online; Violet Parr, Wilbur Robinson, and Penny Forrester." He explained.

Now Tadashi nodded in understanding. "Ooooh, those guys. When will they be arriving?" he asked with a smile as he sat down next to him. Hiro sat back up as he looked at him. "On Tuesday…which should be…" he said as he looked up at his calendar. Today was December 17, 2031.

"The day after tomorrow, actually." He confirmed. Tadashi looked at the calendar and nodded in understanding. He then smiled as he ruffled his hair. "You excited to see that Penny girl for the first time?" he asked, referring to Penny's former acting career. Hiro's eyes grew in shock before he slugged Tadashi in the arm. "Shut up. Besides, it's not even her that I LIKE like." He said. Tadashi then crossed his arms with a devious smirk.

"Hmm…then is it that Violet girl?" he asked teasingly. Hiro looked up with shock, taken aback. Tadashi then chuckled. "Hahaha, I knew it! The others are certainly going to know about this!" Tadashi declared as he pulled out his phone. Hiro gasped before he pounced on him.

"You're not telling anyone crap, Tadashi! Do you know what they are going to do once they find out? Especially Honey Lemon and Fred?!" he asked as he tried to take Tadashi's phone away from his hands. Tadashi laughed back in response, pressing his free hand against Hiro's chest to push him away while holding his phone up.

"I can already imagine them dressing you up like a real man for your date, and it would involve fixing up your hair." He says, referring to Hiro's mop for a hair. Hiro shuddered, immediately having that image in his mind again.

_*Thought fades in*_

_We can see a flustered and embarrassed Hiro growling as a happy Honey Lemon and ecstatic Fred fixing his hair as they simultaneously fixed his hair to be more "Appropriate" for the date. Hiro then began to pout, before he cried out in annoyance._

_*Thought fades out*_

Hiro shook his head and continues to reach for the phone. "Never! I'll never let you or the gang screw with my hair!" Hiro said, growing even more determined to take the phone away. Tadashi however, wasn't ready to give up, and he quickly placed the phone down on the bed and wrapped Hiro in a big hug.

"Hey, let me go!" Hiro continued as he struggled against his grip before he found himself pinned to the bed, and Tadashi moving aside his shirt, exposing his belly. Hiro widened his eyes in fright and tried to plead with Tadashi. "No! Don't even think about it, you beast!" he pleaded. Tadashi chuckled before they heard,

"What is going on in here, you two boys? I can hear you two from down at the café." A voice of an older, feminine voice blared out before footsteps became audible. Hiro looked at Tadashi. "Oooh, you're gonna get it now." He teased. Tadashi slightly gulped a bit, fearing that he might've been too loud.

In a moment, their aunt, Cassandra Hamada, stepped into the room, arms crossed. "What is happening with you two…Oh, what is this?" she asked, expression and tone growing amused. Tadashi picked up on this, and smirked, while Hiro raised a brow in confusion, wonder why she isn't yelling at him. "Well, my brother here has a crush on one of his online friends, who will be coming here today after tomorrow." Tadashi began.

Cass raised her brows in interest. "Really?" she asked. "No! No, I don't." Hiro pleaded, shaking his head, making Tadashi ruffle his hair. "And after he protested, I was going to give him the special "Hamada-Raspberry" until he admits it." He explained, giving Hiro a devious look. Cass furrowed her brows and shook her head.

"Tadashi Hamada, you are not giving my baby nephew a raspberry." She said. Tadashi frowned while Hiro sighed and laughed in relief. "Oh, thank you, Aunt Cass. You're a life-saver." He thanked. Cass however, just grew an evil smirk. "Leave that to me. I'm the best when it comes to giving out the "Hamada-Raspberry" in this family." She said deviously. Now, Hiro hitched his breath, while Tadashi chuckled. "Hohoho…you're done for, kid." Tadashi said as Cass approached them with outstretched hands.

"Tadashi, hold his hands down. Don't want him to hit any of us." Cass instructed. Hiro shook his head in fear as Tadashi moved himself out of the way, and pinned his arms down to the bed, leaving his poor belly exposed. "Aunt Cass, please. I-I do not have a crush on one of my friends!" he pleaded. Cass approached him and further moved away his shirt, before looking at him with a raised brow. "May I ask; who is this "friend" you said to have a crush on?" she asked teasingly. Hiro refused to answer and continued to struggle against his brother's grip. So, Tadashi answered for him.

"His favorite girl is Violet Parr." He said. Cass raised a brow for a moment. "Who?" she asked. Tadashi nudged his head towards the laptop. "One of Hiro's online friends. They're coming the day after tomorrow." He reiterated. Cass understood by then, then she widened her eyes. "Wait? You mean like, the daughter of Helen Parr?!" she asked, growing excited. Hiro briefly stopped struggling and nodded cautiously. "Um, yes? Why?" he replied. Cass gasped and hopped in place, clapping.

"I know her! I haven't seen, or heard of her since my college days! And she's got a family?! Oh, this is amazing!" she chirped in excitement. Hiro and Tadashi looked at one another in confusion. "You know her?" asked Hiro and Tadashi simultaneously. Cass nodded. "Yes, she was. Oh, I wonder if she is still working at that salon she told me about back in middle school! Oh, maybe she might," she rambled on.

"Um…Aunt Cass?" called out Tadashi. Cass stopped and looked at them. "What?" she asked, shrugging in concern. Tadashi gestured his head towards Hiro. "We've still got a crush to figure out from this boy." He said, growing another smirk. Hiro gasped, remembering why he was pinned down before he continued to struggle. Cass then remembered why he was there in the first place, and nodded, crossing her arms. "Oh…well, is this, Violet Parr, girl pretty?" she asked. Hiro shook his head.

"Still not telling!" he said. Tadashi and Cass frowned, but then they grew a vicious smirk. "Last chance to confess, little bro. Spare Aunt Cass the effort of giving you the "Hamada-Raspberry"!" Tadashi advised. Hiro however, shook his head. "NEVER!" he declared.

Cass giggled evilly, looked at his belly, and licked her upper teeth. "Alright. You've been warned." She said before she pressed her right hand against his thigh. "Aunt Cass! Please don't!" Hiro pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. Cass then took a deep breath and lunged towards the belly with an open mouth.

_**PFFFFFFT!** _

Hiro lets out a crazy laugh that echoed across the room as Cass blew into his stomach. Tadashi chuckled at seeing his little brother like this. "S-Stop! That tickles!" pleaded Hiro, just as Cass pulls back. "That's the point, Hiro!" she said before she lunges back down.

_**PFFFT! PFFT PFFFT! PFFFFFFFFFFF!** _

Now, Hiro couldn't take it anymore, He was wheezing with laughter as Cass mercilessly blew into his stomach. Even Tadashi could barely restrain himself once he saw Hiro's face.

This went on for several minutes, until Cass pulled back, taking in a deep breath and panting in relief. All the while, Hiro was a giggling mess, tears of laughter streaming downwards from his eyes. Once Tadashi freed his arms, Hiro curled up, trying to compose himself, and occasionally wiping away the tears.

"I…*wheeze* I hate…the both of you…so much. *wheeze*" he said, trying to stop laughing. Tadashi and Cass looked at him with smiles, as the former sets him up and ruffled his hair. "Love you too, little fella." Tadashi chuckled, just as Hiro straightened himself up, fixing his shirt and coat. Cass sighed warmly and giggled to herself with a smile.

"I remember when you were so little, Hiro…Tadashi and I used to do that to you all the time…my lord, you're growing up so fast!" she said before she pulled him into a hug. Hiro was nice enough to return the embrace, hugging her back in response. Tadashi chuckled as he patted his head, somewhat flattening his hair.

Then, Cass pulled back. "Well, you two have fun, now. I've got a café downstairs to run." She said with a smile, ruffling Hiro's hair before she walked out of the room. Tadashi chuckled as he soon got off the bed and looked down at Hiro. "Well, I've got to get going, bro. My friends are out bowling, and I wanna get some strikes. You wanna join in?" he offered, gesturing his head to the door.

To his surprise, Hiro shook his head. "No thanks." Tadashi looked at him in shock. "Seriously? I thought you liked to go bowling?" he asked. Hiro nodded. "I do…but, I've gotta prepare for my friends. They'll be here soon!" he explained. Tadashi nodded in understanding, with a slight frown…before it turned into a smirk. "I see…you have to prepare for your little crush after all." He teased. Hiro gasped, and Tadashi laughed as he then ran away from the room. "Tadashi, you jerk!" Hiro called out, but he had a smile on his face, as Tadashi's footsteps can be heard disappearing downstairs.

Hiro shook his head as he sat back down on the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the laptop. Hiro then began to ponder what to do, especially since his online friends are coming over. He never really had a chance to integrate into, and interact with anyone close to his age, and, as mentioned by Hiro earlier, the only other person close to his age, Karmi…well, he's actually mixed about her; he doesn't hate her, but he doesn't like her.

Hiro shook his head, getting Karmi off of his mind for now. He then chuckled, as he then pulled his laptop closer to him. "Alright, let's see how other teenagers interact with one another." He mumbled to himself as he opened the laptop back up and typed something into the computer.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the backyard of the Parr residence, Violet was walking towards a nearby chair and sat down on top of it, looking up to see the clouds above her.

With Violet's family, things have been rather slow since Supers became legal for the first time in 15 years. After defeating Evelyn Deavor, Violet has had several dates with a boy named Tony Rydinger, a boy she has had a crush on since she started high school.

However, as the old saying goes,  _"Sometimes, things are just not meant to be…"_

After around their seventh date, which was two months ago, Tony decided to split with Violet, for every time they had a date, things would get too awkward. Violet, to say the least, was not happy about this, and for the next two months, she would mope about this.

Thankfully, her earlier conversations with her online friends cheered her up, especially with Hiro practically roasting Wilbur earlier, which made her laugh so hard that her parents even wondered if a maniacal supervillainess broke into her bedroom.

Now that she was feeling slightly better, Violet decided to go to the new backyard to simply have some fresh air and clear her mind with some music she has decided to listen with her new iPhone. The music was a piece of music composed by her favorite composer, Michael Giacchino. As she selected her favorite music for her to listen to,

_Zoom!_

Violet yelped as her iPhone was taken from her hands. She then heard a familiar giggle and turned to see her ten-year-old brother, Dash. "Haha! I've got your iPhone!" he teased. Violet growled, clenching her teeth in frustration. "Give that back, you little insect!" she shouted as she created force fields in an attempt to capture Dash. However, Dash was fast enough to evade just about all of them. In the meantime, he was shouting taunts like,

_"Violet and Hiro are sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"_

And,

"Two geeks! All talk no action!"

And,

"Hiro?! What kind of name is that?!"

Violet gets more and more irate by the moment, and at the last second, she formed a force field, right around Dash, sending him towards the field. He then bounced back at the sudden object appearing right in front of him. Dash immediately realized where he was, and he began to stomp and hit the force field as he was brought towards a smirking Violet. "Violet! Let me go!" he growled, trying to get himself out. Violet, however, laughed evilly.

"Oh I will…once you give me back my iPhone!" she demanded. Seeing as there would be no escape from this one, Dash sighed in defeat, pouted, and dropped the iPhone…only to find himself falling as the bubble-field disappeared. Violet caught the iPhone with her left hand and Dash with her right hand by creating the bubble-field, trapping him inside once more.

"Hey! You said you will let me go! Now let me go, Violet!" Dash shouted inside the force-field, which made Violet laugh…rather deviously. Dash knows this laugh all too well. "Not yet, my little brother; a lesson must be taught here." She said as she gently placed the iPhone back on the chair, and giggled evilly as she moved the bubble to the pool. Dash saw what she was doing, and shook his head. Then, in capitulation, he clasped his hands together in a fearful and pleading gesture.

"Please, Vi. Please don't do this! I-I'll take out the trash! I'll take out the trash, I swear!" he pleaded. Violet shook her head. "Such a generous offer, but…nah." she teased before she closed her hands together. Dash gasped and fell into the pool with a big splash.

Violet lets out another laugh as she pointed at him, while Dash resurfaced, and swam to the sides. After briefly – and weakly – splashing water at her, Dash growled at her. "This isn't the end, big sister! Soon, I will have my revenge!" he boasted, in a typical cliché villain voice and tone. Violet wasn't fazed, so she created another force-field and pushed Dash back into the water.

"What's going on out here?" asked a voice. As Dash crawled back out of the water, they saw their mother, Helen Parr, carrying their baby brother, Jack-Jack. Violet then pointed to Dash. "Ask this trouble-maker, here." She stated, and Dash looked at her in shock. Helen frowned while Jack-Jack just giggled. "Dash…we need to talk…again." Helen then growled, using her super-elastic powers to left Dash up, while Violet, smug with victory, went back to her chair and placed her headphones out, playing the music to drown out Helen's scolding to Dash.

As she was listening to the music, she was looking up at the sky, a small smile forming on her face at the thought of being with her online friends for the first time. She remembered the first time they had met when Bob introduced her to the world of the Internet when she was seven years old. She could not remember the specifics behind them, but she did recall meeting them on Twitter, and then years later, regularly chatted with one another on Skype. And now, thanks to extraordinary coincidences, they will finally meet for the first time!

She closed her eyes, listening to the music in bliss. She would love to spend the entire Winter Break with her friends…especially Hiro…

Suddenly, she gasped, and shook her head, wanting to get any…romantic thoughts, out of her mind. "Come on, Vi…you're still getting over your break-up with Tony. There's no way you would be in love with  _another_  boy  _so soon…_ " she said to herself. Truth be told, she did like Hiro in a  _romantic_  way. But she didn't want to move on so soon, as it would mean she was never into Tony in the first place.

With a sigh, she got the thoughts of her mind, making a mental note to work around this later. Soon, she lied back down and continued listening to the music.

Unfortunately for Hiro, Violet, and the other two friends…this would only be the calm before the storm…

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, superkoola here!**

**I don't really have much to say about this one, aside from the fact that I had originally planned to have Wilbur and Penny in their respective lives before the end, but…they don't really have much going on in their lives. Hiro and Violet are different since there is a…chemistry going on between them. (Sheesh, I ship Hiro with a lot of people.)**

**That's all I have to say. Hope you enjoy, please be respectful to those who have differing opinions, and stick around for more.**


End file.
